


男孩的万圣节

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: Axl和Izzy一起过万圣。





	男孩的万圣节

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/gifts).

Bill藏在自己的房间里，门外是同学们快乐的笑声。

快天黑了，今天是万圣，家家户户都准备好了甜蜜的糖果，孩子们把万圣节的衣服从柜子里拿出来，可能上一年的衣服已经不太适合他们今年拔高变形的身材了，但不要紧，他们的母亲总有办法让孩子在这天闪亮登场，或者，不太合身的衣服也不会削弱丝毫孩童喜悦的情绪。

可Bill两者都不是。甜蜜和欢乐不属于他。他的母亲还有其他事情要忙，准备糖果什么的，不是给他的，是应付其他过来讨糖的孩子的；他的父亲——不知道因为什么还在气头上，在家里焦躁地挪动着柜子里的东西。况且他们家向来和这个节日一点关系都没有，要是他出去瞎晃瞎闹，他父亲可能会打他——那会很痛，母亲也不会来帮他，他不会笨到跑到他父亲面前去惹他生气。而且他没有朋友，孤苦伶仃，同学们已经找好了并肩而行挨家挨户去讨要糖果的伙伴，他是个“显眼”的家伙，其他人跟他不大一样，不会邀请他一起去的。

母亲可能瞧他可怜，最后还是翻出了柜子里的“大玉米”，那是一个笨拙的人偶服饰套，把人塞进里面去，就像一个长了手脚的大玉米，那是他前年好不容易和母亲讨来的东西，母亲竟然还保存到了现在。于是Bill对糖果的期待好像多了那么一点。

母亲帮他翻出了衣服，开始问他不打算出去吗？他支支吾吾地回复母亲为什么没有出去，将“我没有朋友”这句话藏在了一个个笨拙的理由背后，他的喉咙有点发干，但他最终还是挤出了几个词好让妈妈离开。母亲不会太在意的，她有很多事情要忙，很多很多，我不应该去要求什么，Bill对着自己说道。

秋季天黑得很快，黄昏显得特别短暂，他把衣服丢在床上，把自己卷成一团，蜷缩在床的一角，然后看着房间慢慢黑下来了，只有房间是黑暗的，外面的屋子都挂上了好看的彩灯，散发着耀眼的光芒。虽然说前夜有个祭祀亡魂的意味在，但是一点都不可怕，因为温暖的灯光已经照亮了幽灵们归来的路，孩子们的欢笑驱散了所有的恐惧。

不知不觉他就睡着了，梦里什么都没有，就像他的房间一样昏暗，他在梦里叫喊，狂奔，却得不到回应，也找不到出路。可没过多久他就被吵醒了，他听见有人在窗外喊他的名字。Bill还沉浸在噩梦的记忆中，他睁大眼睛从窗口探出头去，发现Jeffery就在下面，身上穿着黑色的衣服，头上戴了个夸张的尖顶帽子，看起来像个巫师，只是手里拿着的不是扫帚而是他的滑板。

“嘿Bill！我们一起去要糖果吗？”Jeffery朝Bill露出了他的八颗牙齿，好一个标准的笑容，“你穿什么都可以！我不介意的。”Jeffery在下面挥舞他的手，朝着Bill吹口哨，看起来好像也并不等Bill的口头回复，而是站在门口等着，因为他知道Bill一定会来。

Bill不记得自己是怎么冲下去的，反正他就匆匆套上了自己的“玉米”，把自己弄得看起来像是田里玉米的巨大化版本，然后拿了一个破破烂烂的小袋子，冲了下去。Jeffery在楼下等着他，Bill这时候才看清他——穿着松松垮垮的黑色袍子，脏兮兮的，沾了些不知道是什么的液体，上面挂了一些银色的链子当做装饰，头看起来有几天没有洗了，棕色的头发有一些已经黏成了几缕，但也因此发型被固定得很好，他甚至还穿了一双带闪片的靴子，在彩灯的照耀下闪闪发光。

Bill不知道该怎么形容他，虽然他穿的看起来跟其他家伙穿得差不多——众所周知，每年总有那么一群人扮成巫师，但是Jeffery就是不一样——额，至少除了他没有哪个巫师会滑滑板。

Jeffery带着他去到处要糖，他宽松的袍子上有两个大口袋，好像塞多少糖果都不会溢满出来似的，他轻松自在地在每一家门口停住脚步，按门铃，要糖，看起来神气极了。可穿着玉米装的Bill与之相反，看起来臃肿极了，不合身的装扮让他行动不便。Jeffery看着红色的蘑菇头行动笨拙——走几步路就要摔跤的样子，于是他跳下了滑板，在Bill摔个狗啃泥之前催促着对方上滑板去。Bill不会滑滑板，衣服还给他增添了难度。Jeffery就让他两只脚都站上滑板，推着他往前走，

他们要了很多糖，Jeffery那个看起来像个无底洞的大口袋也塞不下糖果了。今天这个日子里，就算是那些看起来凶巴巴没好脾气的大人也不会吝啬那一点点被各色糖纸包装起来的甜蜜，于是就在一声声“不给糖就捣蛋”中，他们的袋子逐渐沉重了起来。镇子很小，借助滑板他们很快就走完了所有他们能要到糖的地方。Bill希望他们走慢一点，或者要是这里再大一点就好了，他不想这么快结束，不想这么快回家。

首先他们要到了很多的糖果和巧克力，那是Bill在家里几乎吃不到的东西，然后他和Jeffery分吃掉了糖果，Jeff很好，他把口袋里要来的汽水糖挑出来分给Bill，那是两人最喜欢的一种糖果，而如果回家了就没有人和他一起分糖果聊天了。他们聊了聊最近听到的新歌，聊到了未来，Jeffery说他不想待在这个地方，Bill表示赞同。

当夜风起了的时候，他们才知道已经不早了，与朋友相处的时光总是快乐而短暂的。“Billy，你想这么快回家吗？”Jeffery一边问，一边在自己的大口袋里搜索着巧克力然后丢进嘴里，“我不想怎么快回去。那样太无聊了。”

“我也不想。”Bill点点头，“我妈总会在我晚回去的时候埋怨我。”

Jeffery摘下了他的帽子。他拿下帽子的姿势看起来有点怪，先是歪着头，试图把什么东西倒回帽子里，然后再把帽子摘下来。他在帽子里掏了掏，就像变魔术一样掏出了几根香烟——Jeffery把香烟藏在了帽子里。这不奇怪，Bill了解他。Jeff总有一些好玩的东西。

Jeffery递给了他一根烟，然后帮他点上了。

“嘿，对面可是老玛丽的家，她要是看到的话她会气呼呼地告诉家长的。”

老玛丽是爱瞎操心的代名词，尽管镇上没有哪个孩子是她的子女，可她都免不了说上几句以彰显自己的辈分。Jeffery才不担心这些，他把他那有着宽大帽檐的巫师帽取了下来：“你拿着。”Jeffery熟练得很，他点着了自己的烟，用的是同样藏在帽子里的火柴，然后用力地呼出了一口气，连他的鼻子都冒出了白色的烟。起初烟的味道熏得Bill不太习惯，也许是翘鼻子更容易使气体通过的缘故。

这是他第一次见Jeffery抽烟，他之前几乎没有看过其他人抽烟，在这么近的距离里。对方的烟在黑暗中发着光，颜色让他想起来现在放在外面雕刻出笑脸的南瓜灯。Jeff甚至还朝着他吐了口烟，Bill看着他吸了好几口，才勉勉强强吐出了个烟圈。“我练了好久。”Jeffery不忘炫耀一番，发出男孩特有的傻笑声。

被巫师帽笼罩的这块区域烟雾缭绕，Jeffery的脸藏在烟雾后面，变得模糊起来。Bill在思索自己是不是离得太近，他猜他要被他父亲拦着询问是不是偷偷抽烟了；同时他又觉得是不是离得太远，他不想这么快和Jeff分开。不过今天是万圣节，怎么说他的父亲可能会宽容一些吧，这么想着，Bill朝着Jeffery的方向挪动了一点。


End file.
